


Cats, Confetti, And Crazy Warlocks

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cats, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which a bad day turns into a very good one... with the help of confetti, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats, Confetti, And Crazy Warlocks

 

Anger coursed through Alec's veins as he fisted his hands in his coat pockets. Paying no heed to his surroundings, he let his stomping feet carry him to a familiar place, hoping to seek comfort in his lover's arms.

That was not to be.

As soon as Alec entered the loft, he knew that something was wrong. He had texted Magnus about an hour ago to let him know that he would be dropping by. He expected a warm welcome at the door, and whispered declarations of love followed by a relaxed night watching reruns of old shows. Instead, he opened the door to an eerily silent loft, and the noticeable lack of his boyfriend. Even the _cat_ couldn't be seen anywhere.

Cautiously, Alec picked up his bow from the stand, nocking an arrow. He walked into the loft, softly calling out Magnus' name. Receiving no reply, Alec made his way to the bedroom, turning the knob with trepidation-

\- only to be met with what seemed to be a wall of confetti.

Alec Lightwood, badass Nephilim, proud member of the clave, savior of the world, and survivor of the hell dimension, most certainly _did not_ squeal.

Nope. That did not happen. Alec, instead, gave a _very_ manly..... _grunt,_ before raising his hands to shield himself from the onslaught of rainbow colours.

Still blinded by the falling paper, Alec was pulled into a tight embrace. "Look Alec!" Exclaimed Magnus. "Chairman and I decided to have a little party!" As if on cue, Chairman curled around Alec's legs, purring contentedly.

"So,"said Magnus, " how was your day?"

" _Exhausting"_ replied Alec, his earlier bitterness returning as he remembered the Clave meeting.

"The Clave kept on trying to find a reason to attack the fae, and the meeting kept on going around in circles. I tried to reason with them several times, but they ignored me like I was the plague. I dont even know why I went there!"

"Well," said Magnus, "I know _just_ the thing that will make you feel better!" With that, he let go of Alec, before pulling him back in in a twirl. Switching the radio on with a snap of his fingers, he brightened as he heard the song playing, and started to sing along.

_We were victims of the night,_  
_The chemical, physical Kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and the fading lights,_  
_Oh we were born to be together, born to be together..._

Alec chimed in, chuckling lowly, recognizing the song as one of Magnus' favourites.

_She took my arm, I dont know how it happened,_  
_We took the floor and she said...._

_Oh dont you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,_  
_I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me,_

_This woman is my destiny,_  
_She said oh-oh, shut up and dance with me!_

Soon, Alec forgot all about his anger and worries, too invested in the mindless jumping and twirling. He also just _could not_ stop laughing.

Looking at Alec, so carefree and young, Magnus felt his heart swell with happiness. The boy din't smile half as much as he ought to, and Magnus felt positively elated that _he_ was the one to bring about the change in the usually reserved shadowhunter.

Eventually, one song morphed into another, and yet another until both of them fell on the bed, breathless from their laughter and eyes shining with joy.

They looked into each other's eyes, goofy smiles spreading across their faces despite attempts to keep them in. They swooped in at the same time for a kiss, resulting in a head bump that only served to double their laughter.

Magnus bent to try again, this time with caution, and let himself get lost in the wonderful feeling of Alec's lips.

"You must think that I'm crazy. But I do love you. To the hell dimension and back. Literally." Said Magnus.

Alec laughed, a carefree and _beautiful_ sound.

"I think we're _both_ crazy, Magnus, but I think I like it."

He snuggled farther into Magnus' embrace, bent in, and kissed him.

 


End file.
